


Now He Speaks French

by Bonymaloney



Series: Fighting It At Every Turn [14]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor knife injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Game(s), Tender missionary position sex while gazing into each other’s eyes, Wedding Night, but if you can’t be self indulgent during a pandemic, my most shameful kink, then when can you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Labouring was beneath him, and finding someone who would love him despite his violent dissatisfaction was beyond him. It was yet another thing he was cruelly denied; it would always be beyond him, until he could finally reach the enlightenment the Universe was keeping from him. His parents had smiled at him, but their smiles were strained...Pearl’s fingers twining into his hair brought him back to himself.
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Series: Fighting It At Every Turn [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629799
Comments: 13
Kudos: 55





	Now He Speaks French

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t find a way to accurately tag for this so I thought I’d mention it here. This fic features Max being quite horny for the idea of making his wife pregnant. And we meet their kid at the end. There’s no actual pregnancy or childbirth stuff, but in case that’s not your cup of tea here’s your warning.

Max’s palms were tingling, his heart pounding in his chest like something trapped and trying to get out. He wrestled it down, but his breath still caught at the sight of her. 

Pearl was spread out beneath him, her eyes large and dark in the starlight. She reached and cupped the nape of his neck, her fingers and cool and reassuring. Their foreheads pressed together and he breathed her air.

Max kissed her on the mouth, on the scar on the bridge of her nose, then bit her throat to hear her groan. Her nipples were big and dusky and crying out for his lips around them, her belly firm, her hips broad. He pressed his face in between her thick strong thighs, where she smelled salty and wet. He was going to eat his wife’s cunt, and the thought excited him immensely. 

There had always been a romantic streak in him, and his certainty that perfection was possible had applied to his idea of love as it had to everything else. He’d attended his parents’ 10-year contract renewal, and their simple joy, along with the beauty and richness of the OSI mission where the ceremony took place, had inspired him as a boy. But by the time of the 20-year ceremony, inspiration had turned to scorn. Labouring was beneath him, and finding someone who would love him despite his violent dissatisfaction was beyond him. It was yet another thing he was cruelly denied; it would always be beyond him, until he could finally reach the enlightenment the Universe was keeping from him. His parents smiled at him, but their smiles were strained. 

Ten years after that he was in prison. 

Pearl’s fingers twining into his hair brought him back to himself. He pushed his tongue into her, tasted her most intimate secret, then lapped at her folds, grazing with his teeth, guided by the sounds she made and the pain in his scalp. His hands cupped her buttocks and he lifted her into him, kissing and biting at her tender mound before sucking her clit into his mouth, relishing the the soft coarse hair against his face, the juices that ran down his chin. 

“Max,” she gasped, “ _Max-!_ ” He wanted to fuck her until his name was all she remembered. 

His first time had happened so quickly that he hadn’t had time to feel anything besides nervous excitement and pleasure. After that, like everything else, he’d begun to overthink it. Sex in the intervening decades had become a matter of diminishing returns, a vicious cycle of lust and disappointment. He’d been a maelstrom of anger and loneliness up until he’d met the Captain; and if he was honest with himself, for a while afterward too. 

Even after they were partnered, Pearl had continually rejected his proposal, leaving him unhappy and frustrated. It took him a long session with his idealised self to understand that Pearl believed Halcyon needed her, and she didn’t want to be tied to a man who needed her too, who might need her to be something she couldn’t. Much like the Universe, love was the way it was, not the way it was supposed to be, and that in itself was perfect. Max killed his double with a smile and went to her with his revelation, and she said yes. He liked to think she’d just been waiting for an excuse. 

Now he was eager and strangely shy, like a Void-damned virgin all over again. There had been a ceremony and fine clothes, both of which he’d enjoyed, but which had added to the torturous anticipation; and now he was finally lying in long soft grass, alone with his wife - his _wife_. He’d had no idea that being married would affect him this fucking strongly; and he was so happy it was embarrassing. It made him angry that he’d waited for so long, as well as so erect it actually hurt a little. 

He grasped himself and dragged the sensitive tip of him through her folds, velvety and slick with the promise of more; but his Captain was impatient. Pearl grabbed him by the ass, rolled him onto his back and straddled him. She was so hot and wet he almost couldn’t stand it, and he gasped and shivered beneath her. She was taking everything he had to give and loving every inch, riding him with her strong thighs, growing flushed and breathless as she squeezed her breasts and stroked her cunt. He felt her clench around him as she came a second time, using his cock for her pleasure. It was thrilling, and Max couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed her down and plunged into her, desperate to be as deep inside her as he could possibly go. They fit together perfectly, her nails in his back, his teeth in her shoulder as they rutted and rolled. It was as though the Universe had made her for him, but chaos didn’t work that way. Her existence in his life was utterly, exquisitely random., and fuck, _fuck_...

Max’s enthusiasm overcame him, and he went so hard his arm started to bleed. Neither of them noticed until they were done, sweating and spent and blissfully happy. 

“What is that?” Pearl asked, tracing the laceration with her thumb. He winced. 

“I took it out,” he replied gruffly. “My implant. I didn’t want to wait.” It was true. Many devout males had them fitted, to prevent the chance of unPlanned offspring, and as part of proving himself worthy Max had followed suit. Fathering rungleeches was a sin, but Max was tall and well formed, with good teeth and good bones; good nuclein all the way down, and he’d waited far too long to do his duty to the colony. No, fuck that; he’d waited until he found the most fit and beautiful mate to give his seed. Fifteen minutes in the bathroom with a razor blade and a few slugs of whiskey seemed a small price to pay. He only wished he were a younger man so that he could go again already, to fill his wife’s belly with his child. 

“Max!” She scolded him, but her eyes glittered with delight and he could tell she felt the same. “That’s gonna leave a scar.”

“I have a lot of scars.” 

“The effect won’t have even worn off yet.” She stretched and rubbed thoughtfully at her abdomen. “So what do you want to call this little Jenkins?”

“de Soto-Jenkins.”

“Jenkins-de Soto. If we put your name first, the _de_ sounds like it’s short for something. And then the last bit gets left off.”

“ _de_ is not my middle initial! It means _from_ , or _of._ ”

“Now he speaks French.” 

Max rather thought it was Spanish, as places on Earth went; but he held his tongue as a new, tantalising idea crossed his mind. 

“I’ll fight you for it,” he suggested, and Pearl favoured him with a smile that left him breathless all over again as she shook his proffered hand. 

“ _A mockapple for you, a mockapple for me. Pick one more and that makes three. Sell it to your neighbour, save up the bits, and trade them in for a…_ ” 

Max trailed off, looking around the cabin for an object he hadn’t yet named. He’d sung five verses so far, quietly, because Pearl was asleep, and young Benjamin Jenkins-de Soto still couldn’t seem to get enough. Big dark eyes that came from his mother, big ears that came from him, and a shock of black hair that could have been either of them. The lad would be a thinker, a fighter, a chairman - the Board had been dissolved, but for most Halcyon natives the vocabulary remained - only a few weeks old and it was already plain to see. Max knew he would kill to see him safe from harm. He didn’t feel that sweet violent certainty about much any more, and by and large he didn’t miss it; but when he looked at Benjamin he knew and it was good. 

He gazed at his son with a fierce pride, held him up to the view screen so he could see the stars. Look at him - alive with so much potential. He could be whatever he wanted to be.

All Benjamin seemed to want at that moment was his father’s finger, clasped tight in his tiny fist. Whether the Universe was chaotic or Planned, Max thought, he’d given a good account of himself and he could hold his head high. 


End file.
